75 Years Ago
by Magical Rainbow Pegasus
Summary: How did the capitol check their mutts, make sure the bombs are working and no one would be able to hide in The Hunger Games? This is the trial games.
1. Chapter 1

**Liz Snyder Age 17**

"Liz hurry up, you'll be late for school," Mother calls up the stairs.

I finish the braid I was weaving my long amber hair into and tie it off. "Nothing to worry about, we won't be punished. Thirteen is gone, everything will be back to normal," I murmur to myself. I walk down the stairs into our small kitchen. Mother says we're lucky to have a large house, here in District 9 many people have a house with only 1 bedroom. We have 5 bedrooms.

"Good morning Mother, where's Sala?"

Sala is my adopted sister and best friend. Her parents were killed when she was nine. We've always been best friends so it didn't take too much begging for Mother to take her in.

"She's outside picking strawberries for desert tonight, can you go call her in?" Mother answers.

I walk out the back door and circle around to the side of our house where a few years ago Sala and I planted a garden.

"It's almost time to go," I say standing over her.

Sala starts her long, dark brown hair rippling, and looks up "Ever heard of a hello?"

"Oh be quiet, anyway we have to go now" I glance at the bowl of berries. "Nice load, we're having short cake?"

"Yeah, to celebrate school starting again, how long has it been, 7 months?" Sala asks her voice dropping.

"8," I answer imitating her and dropping my voice. "They say it's safe now though."

"Girls you have to go!" Mother calls from the back door. I jump up and help Sala to her feet. She grabs the bowl of strawberries and we run into the house. Sala sets the bowl down, grabs her bag and runs out the door. I kiss Mother before I carefully pick my bag up, swing it onto my shoulder and follow Sala.

**Jordan Orl Age 15**

"Sala, Liz!" I call when I see them in the courtyard "Hey!" I say hugging them both.

"Omigosh we haven't seen you in, like, forever!" Liz says ecstatically.

"Hi Jordan, how's the baby?" Sala asks quietly. Eleven months ago my best friend got pregnant, she died trying to get out of the district following the boy.

"I named her Hope" I smile sadly.

"Jordan, just remember the capitol can't hurt her, the rebellion is over and everything will be normal." Liz tells me.

"I sure you're right" I answer. And with that we walk to our first class in a year.

**Malia Wisenburger Age 17**

During third period the principal makes a strange announcement.

"I need the following students to leave their stuff in class and come to the gym immediately.

Konnor Hollingsworth, Mackey Blu, Jordan Orl, Cooper Smith, Ali Smith, Liz Snyder, Sala Shong"

She continues to list off about twenty four student in all including me.

Three other people in my class stand up and we quietly leave the class room. I hear Sala and Liz conversing about what's happening.

"Maybe it's something about our grades."

"I don't think so, I bet it's something because of the rebellion."

"Because collecting 24 teenagers will really make any difference in the rebellion." Sala sounded uncharacteristically irritable.

Liz sighs "Let's just stop talking."

By that time we had reached the gym and Jamison opened the door letting us pass him. We were the last people arrive and sat down on the floor like the other kids.

"Hello students," The principal greets us "As you know there has recently been a rebellion" Liz shoots Sala a look. "The capitol has created a… _Reward _because of it."

Suddenly about a hundred peace keepers enter the gym with gas masks on. One particularly skinny one hands the principal one. He puts it on right when the gas starts. Soon the gym is full of a lavender scented purple gas and the last thing I think is what's going to happen to Josh.

**Yeah I know really short… I'll hopefully update once per week probably on Sundays. If I am lucky and actually get my homework done before eight o'clock at night I might be able to update during the week. And just so you know, I'm not in high school, I have ADHD :l**

**I'll kind of skip through all of the beginning stuff and there won't be chariots rides… Anyway I hope you like my story and remember to review, or I will pull out the big guns :D**


	2. Sorry!

Omigosh! I'm sorry! Due to the fact that I have no time to write I have to scrap this D: Sorry Sala/Come On Man/Broooo! I'll try and type up some oneshots but my laptop is currently broken so I've been using my Moms. Once my laptop is fixed I'll probably write more (Maybe)


End file.
